1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system, and more particularly, to a camera system including a central controlling apparatus and at least one IP camera apparatus assembled with each other to expand functions and an amount of video stream of the camera system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An Internet protocol camera (IP camera), is a type of digital video camera commonly employed for surveillance, and which unlike analog closed circuit television (CCTV) cameras can send and receive data via a computer network and the Internet. Although most cameras that do this are webcams, the term “IP camera” or “netcam” is usually applied only to those used for surveillance. The IP camera includes the lens module and the controller, and the controller is electrically connected to the lens module to analyze information captured by the lens module. Each IP camera owns individual IP address since several IP cameras are assembled to establish a multi-sensor system. Conventional assembly of the IP cameras cannot provide extra functions, such as network connectivity, audio input/output, many types of sensors, etc. The extra functions are integrated into the IP camera in a customized sense, which results in limited expandability and operational inconvenience.